siempre y para siempre
by dark-ghost-girl
Summary: para todas aquella personitas que le gustan el DXS aqui esta su lugar, es un one shot espero que les guste, no se arrepentiran


ONE SHOT

Yyyyyaaaahhhooooooooo.

Que oooonddaaaaa mis queridos lectores, weno ya estoy de vuelta pero esta vez con una historia pequeña, o mejor dicho un one shot, hace tiempo que queria hacer uno pero luego se me venian mas y mas idea, y no queria desperdiciarlas, bueno espero que les guste esta historia la hice especialmente para las fans de DXS.

Disclaimer Danny Phantom no me pertenece por desgracia, pero estoy feliz de su amo y señor Butch Hartman por haberlo creado

¿Siempre y para siempre?

De todos los golpes que recibe casi a diario este fue uno de los más grandes, un daño en el corazón no lo cura nadie.

Nadie excepto la persona que lo hirió, Danny un chico de bellos ojos azules y cabello negro se encontraba sentado al frente de la ventana de su dormitorio, pensando y pensando sobre su mejor amiga Sam y su ´´novio´´ aun no puede creer como ella fue capaz de presentarles al dicho amigo de banda como su novio, claro al principio sintió celos, luego le cayo bien…, cuando supo que iban a armar una banda y solo Sam iba a estar en ella, la rabia volvió, pero poco a poco se fue alejando cuando veía a su amiga feliz después de una presentación, y ahora el enojo volvió porque le quito lo que mas quería en su vida, en sus pensamientos también decían en letras grandes que ella tenia la culpa, ¿Por qué? Nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos todo eso para Danny fue solo una ilusión, ¿acaso Sam no sintió nada las veces que se besaron? Claro que fueron de mentira pero un beso es un beso como un sentimiento que invade todo tu cuerpo, ¿Por qué fue tan ciega?

La quiere tanto que no puede enojarse con ella sino con el estúpido que se la gano.

Eso era para el, ya no un compañero, sino estúpido, idiota, tonto, ignorante. Al decir esto en su mente le daba ganas de transformarse, ir a su casa, golpearlo hasta…

-¡Danny la cena esta servida!-

- arg… ya voy mama!-

Los gritos de su madre lo salvo de hacer algo tremendo, comió se ducho y se metió a la cama listo para ir a la escuela al día siguiente pero cuando se quedo dormido tuvo un sueño, o mejor dicho un recuerdo que sucedió 8 días atrás.

F.B

-si pero lo mejor fue cuando grito: ¡¡Me vengareeeee!!-

-ja ja ja definitivamente fue una de tus mejores batallas Danny-

- si lastima que Sam no estaba ahí para verlo, que estaría haciendo?-

- yo creo que iba a ensayar con su banda o algo así.. oh! Mira ahí…. Viene- la ultima palabra lo dijo bajando la voz y sorprendido.

Danny se viro, abrió la boca al igual que sus ojos cuando vio a una muy linda parejita acercándose a ellos, los protagonistas de esa historia de horror para Danny, era Sam con Miguel sonriendo y agarrados de las manos, llegaron y lo único que Sam dijo fue:

- chicos les tengo un aviso (mirando a Miguel) Miguel y yo somos novios no es fabuloso!?-

A Tucker se le cayó un pedacito de helado que tenia en la mano, al igual que Danny ambos los estaban mirando con la boca abierta.

- y bien no nos van a decir algo? Como felicitaciones?- Miguel hablo finalmente pero en ese momento toco la campana y la parejita se fue feliz y contenta dejando a sus amigos muy confundidos, antes de que se entrara una mosca Danny cerro su boca y movió lenta y negativamente su cabeza deseando que todo eso fuera una pesadilla…

F.F.B

Se despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración muy agitada y sudando un poco, apenas eran la 1:30 a.m. bajo por un poco de agua se sentó un rato a tranquilizarse, porque simplemente no podía ser una pesadilla? Tenia ganas de regresar el tiempo y evitar todo eso, pero aunque lo haga ella seguiría amando a su ´´Migue´´ ¿que tenia de especial que lo llame así? Si solo falta la 'l' para completar su nombre, era obvio que lo amaba tanto, pero eso fue lo que quiso el destino talvez tarde o temprano lo aceptaría y volvería su mente a la normalidad sin las pesadillas-recuerdo que lo atormentaba cada noche.

Esa mañana, un poco somnoliento se encontró con tucker en el patio de su escuela

- mala noche?-

- ni que lo digas… te juro tucker que si no supero esto en una semana… me cambio de colegio-

-Y tú crees que tus padres acepten esa decisión-

- si les explico lo que me pasa, y como soy algo preciado de ellos, entonces tienen que hacerlo-

Se dirigieron a sus salones, el día transcurrió normal bueno casi porque hasta ahora no había señal de Sam, pensaron que ensayaba con su banda, fueron al lugar de ensayo pero no había nadie.

- esto ya es raro-

-no te preocupes viejo talvez debe estar enferma o algo así-

- si talvez tengas razón, lo bueno es que hoy no nos mandaron mucha tarea así que voy a dar un paseo por el parque, vienes Tuck?-

- no gracias tengo que ayudarle a mama a pintar la casa-

-Oh bueno entonces te veo mañana, adiós-

- adiós-

Danny fue primero a su casa a hacer la tarea que en una hora lo termino, luego se dirigió al parque a respirar un poco de aire, veía a algunas personas haciendo picnis y jugando, a el no le daba envidia porque también tenia a sus padres, aunque a veces lo avergonzaban, siempre eran divertidos, se compro una salchicha y se sentó en una banca a descansar un poco todo iba bien hasta que escucho algo que parecía una discusión, no tan fuerte pero igual la chica parecía un poco molesta, se viro y moviendo unas cuantas hojas de arbusto pudo ver la mitad de la escena , cuando una chica ya se había ido en su mente dijo un 'no puede ser'

- no tienes que irte de la banda por favor sin ti no somos nada-

- pero tienes la solución, cuyo nombre es Vanesa-

- si no te dije quien era ella es porque no me diste tiempo-

- tiempo? Para que? Para que te enamores de ella y recuerden los buenos momentos?-

- tu sabes que yo te adoro y muchísimo y te advertí desde un principio que vine muy triste a Amity park porque en Francia tuve que dejar a mi novia-

- pudiste haberme advertido que aun la amas –

-……….-

- aun la amas verdad?-

- Sam por favor te vuelvo a repetir dame tiempo para pensar-

- no Miguel yo no soy juguete de nadie por lo tanto debo decir que no solo dejo la banda… también terminamos- lo dijo en el tono mas suave posible

- (suspiro) esta bien esta bien, debo admitir que ya no me quieres ver más pero te suplico que sigas en nuestro grupo- tal parecía que a el no le importaba mucho su relación

- lo siento mucho pero voy a ser la primera en decirte que te The Blacks Fire se separa para siempre-

- que? Porque?!- siempre pensó que era el mejor grupo con el mejor jefe: El.

-Te has visto en un espejo? Últimamente has cambiado te crees el todopoderoso y no eres nada, talvez para ti nuestras vidas cambiaron pero lo único que cambio aquí, fuiste tu –

Escuchando todo Danny nunca supo que Sam podría ser muy ruda pero lo que dijo fue verdad, como ella siempre tiene razón pudo ver por primera vez las lágrimas de Sam y solo por un idiota que no valía la pena.

- Miguel te agradezco los bellos momentos que estuvimos juntos, para serte sincera fue solo un día, y medio, el día en que me pediste ser tu novia, y sabia desde el principio que no debía salir con alguien a quien apenas conocía-

- si. Yo sospechaba que estabas conmigo solo para olvidar a la otra persona que amas…-

¿Otra persona? O sea que Sam tiene a alguien mas en su corazón, disfruto de esa pelea para nada?. De nuevo, sus ilusiones se fueron al drenaje.

-… y créeme Sam. Esa persona te merece más que yo-

Se dio media vuelta, dio tres pasos luego miro a Sam y por última vez dijo

- perdóname-

Sam se quedo parada por un momento derramando pequeñas lagrimas, para relajarse un poco se sentó en una de las bancas que daba la espalda a la que estaba sentado Danny, este se había hecho invisible para que no lo cacharan.

- (secándose las lagrimas) sabes que esta mal que espíes a las personas no es cierto?-

Lo tomo por sorpresa no le quedo de otra que hacerse visible y dio la vuelta para llegar al frente de ella.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?- Danny se sentó al lado de Sam viendo lo triste que estaba ella.

- puro instinto amigable. Escuchaste todo verdad?-

- la verdad… si, pero solo cuando estaban ustedes dos, la otra chica salio corriendo-

- uhum no se quiso enfrentar, sabia lo que le esperaba- Sam todavía no miraba a Danny pero este no le quitaba los ojos de encima esbozo una pequeña sonrisita y luego continuo.

- fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a Miguel de esa manera, se lo merecía-

Un segundo de silencio Sam estaba reaccionando lo que Danny había dicho y le dio ganas de llorar.

- si soy tan valiente, ¡porque estoy llorando?- al fin le hablo de frente.

- porque eres una persona con sentimientos, una princesa que se acaba de enfrentar valientemente a un ogro sin corazón-

- (sonriendo) eso lo sacaste de un libro-

- no, lo dije porque es cierto- cogio las manos de Sam, esta las vio de reojo y dirigió su mirada a Danny – Sam no te mereces a un tipo tan desagradable como ese, tu misma lo dijiste su relación duro un día y medio y el resto fue solo mentira, desilusión e inquietud, el no sabe lo que tenia a su lado, una chica tan valiosa que el no supo valorar, una chica tan fuerte que el salio perdiendo, una chica tan delicada que solamente con un roce de palabras… la rompió- Sam se sintió alagada por todo eso, no sabia que Danny supiera frases tan dulces, bajo la mirada por un momento, pero luego el tomo su rostro suavemente obligándola a verlo, quedando a tan solo pocos milímetros uno del otro.

- Sam déjame juntar todas tus piezas y pegarlas a mi corazón, para que te quedes a mi lado… por siempre… y para siempre- la acerco mas y mas hasta que le regalo uno de sus dulces besos, hipnotizada, se dejo llevar por el dulce aroma de Danny su manos subieron por su pecho aferrándose al sedoso cabello negro del chico, este a la vez la tomo de la cintura, como no queriendo dejarla ir, ambos recordaban los momentos felices que pasaban juntos en la escuela, fiestas o atrapando fantasmas, para nuestros jóvenes adolescentes talvez haya pasado una eternidad en ese momento tan bello, cuando pararon por falta de oxigeno, se miraron y en sus mentes se preguntaban _¿Por qué hice eso?_.

- realmente discúlpame por no pedirte permiso, pero me daba miedo de que ya no probaría nunca mas tus labios- ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa que cautivo en seguida al muchacho – Sam… quieres ser mi novia- sintió un vuelco en el corazón esperaba que dijera si, y seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Pero en cambio ella sentía una gran confusión, era obvia la respuesta, pero algo en su mente quería decir lo contrario, no, no lo permitiría…

- Danny eres tan tierno pero no se si este lista para una nueva relación en este momento-

De nuevo sus ilusiones bajaron, sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un gran balde de agua helada, y al mismo tiempo un sube y baja.

-s.. s… si.. entiendo- dijo un poco desilusionado dirigió su mirada hacia el piso y se levanto – si… entiendo. Sam creo que… nunca debí pedirte algo así tan apresuradamente… lo lamento- se dio media vuelta listo para irse.

- Danny!

- ¿si?-

- nunca cambiaras de ser un despistado- sonreía mientras decía esto.

- ¿¿eh??-

- dije que no estaba preparada para un nueva relación en ESTE momento- un poquito avergonzada se puso frente a Danny – pero nunca dije que no quería ser tu novia- cogio su rostro con delicadeza y le regalo un pequeño beso, el la quedo mirando y la abrazo sintiéndose feliz de lo que había pasado, juntos iniciaron su rumbo cogidos de la mano pero el en seguida recordó algo.

- ahm… Sam?, ahora, que pasara con la banda?-

- pues creo que seguirán tocando-

- y como? Si ya no tienen cantantes tu renunciaste y Miguel se fue-

- sip pero yo puedo regresar-

-Aun faltaría uno-

-eso no es problema yo ya encontré mi pareja- miro a Danny y le sonreía pícaramente el enseguida entendió el mensaje y paro su caminata.

- oh no, no, no, no, no y no, por supuesto que no lo haré-

- Danny por favor se que actué como una tonta estas ultimas semanas pero hasta tu sabes que somos geniales-

- y eso nunca cambiara, pero tu ya eres casi profesional y yo no se absolutamente nada-

- no te preocupes yo te enseño-

- tengo pánico escénico-

- esas excusas no servirán conmigo-

- tengo que atrapar fantasmas-

- lo haremos en tu tiempo libre-…

Mientras caminaban y caminaban las excusas seguían pero como siempre Danny sale perdiendo ante Sam, la banda siguió y sus vidas, cambiaron, ya no fueron las mismas.

Si no mucho mejor.

_Y es por eso_

_Que tu corazón va latiendo intenso_

_Cada final es un nuevo comienzo_

_Si encantada estas,_

_a la tierra iras_

_Del siempre y para siempre_

**FIN**

Weno este fue mi primer fic one shot de DP claro que no es tan chiquito como pensaba hacerlo, y quise reducir algunas cosas pero mejor lo deje asi para que se entienda. No se que me da por poner Sam de cantante, pero si queda verdad?.El mini poema que sale al final es de una estrofa de la cancion ´´para siempre´´ de encantada pensaba ponerla en ingles pero mejor la puse en español para que la entiendan, ah! Por cierto este iba a ser un one shot de una historia vuelta cancion pero les reduci las canciones porque la historia ya estaba demasiada larga otra cosa de la que me estoy dando cuenta es que cada historia que publicare siempre terminara en un verso explicando lo ocurrido eso va a ser una originalidad mia, el del primer fic lo invente este salio de la cancion.

Asi que mándenme cualquier duda, comentario quejas (por cualquier cosa) y lo que sea que me quieran decir por medio de un review.


End file.
